Solvieg's Song
by N-Moore
Summary: Goku is in limbo between Heaven and Earth and meets someone from the past again. Lyrics from Peer Gynt by Grieg.


The son of Earth stirred slightly in his sleep, and as his eyes fluttered open he found his surroundings to be a blinding and peaceful white. He blinked a few times and took a breath, the scent of a very familiar person filled his senses. He turned around to his side, and rested his sleepy gaze upon the pale boy next to him, and softly smiled. Slowly, trying not to shake the bed they were on, he sat up, and realized that it wasn't actually a bed and was actually a pile of cherry blossoms that seemed endless like an ocean all around them. His muscles ached, as if he had been fighting for a long time and he felt considerably aged despite his youthful appearance. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake of his weariness away, and willed himself to sit up , however he was stopped almost immediately, when a cold, small, but strong hand gripped his shoulder. He turned and met the sharp eyes of the young god, Nataku, who forced him to lay back down. Goku complied and smiled wistfully at the immortal, and the said immortal returned it with his own smile.

"Where are we?" Asked Goku, pulling the god into his arms, and he shockingly found that he himself was much bigger than the boy than he remembered. Nataku nuzzled his head against Goku's neck and threw an arm around his waist. "We're between the upper and lower worlds," Goku could feel him frown a bit into his shoulder, "I've been here a really long time, but I've mostly been sleeping though." The god sighed, and Goku stared idly down at the boy and gazing at his fragile doll like features, which he noted were more sullen and empty than when he had last seen him, which the only time he could recall was when he inhabited the upper world with Konzen, still he felt this weird sense that he had been here many times before.

For a while, the two laid in silence, floating just on the tops of the bed of blossoms beneath them, however Goku could feel that he was slowly sinking into them, but he found himself not really wanting to leave this odd sense of calm and as he sunk lower Nataku's grip on him only grew stronger, which some what stopped him from descending for the time being. The younger boy shuffled a bit and leaned his lips into Goku's ear, he shivered from the boys soft warm breaths, "Don't leave me again," he pleaded softly, and he could hear the faint drops of tears hit the petals and could feel fall on his shoulders.

_Perchance both winter and spring will pass,_

_and next summer, and the entire year:_

He held the boy closer to himself and sat up, pulling him into his chest and engulfing him in an escape-less embrace. "Come with me," Goku whispered and gently caressed the gods hair with his strong and battle worn hands, but Nataku shook his head. "I can't," he said softly, "It's not my time yet." Goku gave the god a dubious look, and was about to ask but began to sink down once again into the sea beneath.

_but at last you will come, that I know for sure;_

_and I'll still be waiting, for I once promised I would._

Goku reached his hand out for Nataku to try and stop himself, and tried to hold on, but the blossoms all slipped out of his grasp and he found that once Nataku had grasped his hand, also slipped through as well. And in a final act of desperation, he grasped Nataku's shoulders, "I will come back to you! I will save you Nataku, no matter how long it takes!" He vowed with determination burning in his eyes.

_God give you strength, wherever in the world you go!_

_God give you joy, when you stand before his judgment seat!_

Nataku smiled back at Goku with melancholy and watched as the son of Earth falled back down while he himself floated upward towards heaven. The two reached out for each other but it was too far of a reach and the two were separated once again.

_Here I'll wait until you come again;_

_and if you are waiting up above, there we'll meet, my love!_

* * *

WOW THIS IS DUMB. So this was originally going to be a Goku and Sanzo fic but I couldn't think of anything for it. BUT THEN I was like NATAKU BOOM and wow inspirations. I think the lyrics to this piece oddly fit saiyuki a bit.

I'd never thought I'd be one to write a song fic. Please rate and view! And thank you for reading 8D_  
_


End file.
